Give Me a Reason to Love You
by pl2363
Summary: Two mechs that have had their sparks broken attempt to find solace in one another, if they can each lay their pasts to rest. Hot Rod x Ultra Magnus IDWverse/AU, *fluffy/slash/angsty*


Title: Give Me a Reason to Love You

Author: pl2363

Series: Transformers AU/IDWverse

Rating: T (kissing)

Notes: Hot Rod x Ultra Magnus. Two mechs that have had their sparks broken attempt to find solace in one another, if they can each lay their pasts to rest. This story references All Hail Megatron & Maximum Dynobots as well as Spotlight Arcee, Hot Rod, & Ultra Magnus, although the events have been warped to fit. And Spy Shot is a Real Gear transformer toy I used as an OC.

Dedicated to Mirage Shinkiro…

Title taken from the Portishead song 'Glory Box'. Also... Transformers belong to Hasbro, I am just playing with them.

Warning: Deals with cannon death of Sunstreaker from IDW comicverse

The POV is Hot Rod:

* * *

_Lips met and molded together perfectly. Large arms encircled Hot Rod's frame offering warmth and comfort. _

Hot Rod fought to concentrate as he piloted his small shuttle towards a moon over the planet called Gorlam Prime, which had been reported to have inhabitants that were possibly using Cybertonian technology. It was against the Tyrest Accord to allow alien species to exploit Cybertronian technologies for gain, a violation that Ultra Magnus took quite seriously and always wanted investigated. Ultra Magnus… his commanding officer at the outpost space station he had been sent to, the one that gave him this mission, and the one he had spent the previous evening with_._

Hot Rod landed his shuttle. Before venturing to the surface, he had been advised to use a long-range telescope to assess the situation from a safe distance. As he pulled out the parts for the telescope, his mind continued to replay moments from the evening before.

_Tentative kisses grew more passionate each time lips met again. Large hands moved with expert care and precision over his smaller frame. Warmth radiated between them as core temperatures spiked. How bittersweet that hot mouth had tasted once the kisses deepened._

Hot Rod shook his head, trying to regain his focus. He slumped down into the pilot seat as he started to put together the telescope. He had been badly burned by his last lover and wasn't sure he made the right choice by spending the evening with the commander. Thoughts of his dead lover still hurt, even after all this time. Hot Rod's hands shook slightly from the crest of pain he felt making its way through his spark at just the thought of him. He lowered the telescope into his lap and stared blankly at it as his processor betrayed him by letting loose one the memories he had tried so carefully to lock away.

- - - + - - -

_Sunstreaker moved to sit up. Hot Rod lay still, watching as his lover moved with nothing less than grace, even when he was leaving. Hot Rod's spark silently ached in his chest, but he knew better than to mention how much it hurt to see his lover run off again._

"_I'm going." Sunstreaker pushed to his feet and glanced over his shoulder at Hot Rod. "Thanks."_

"_Sure." He tried to sound as indifferent about the departure as Sunstreaker acted. He hated and loved Sunstreaker… hated that they hardly ever talked about anything, mostly just interfaced. And yet his spark would ache for him when they were parted; he felt trapped by his unrequited love. _

"_Don't be like that," said Sunstreaker as he turned around. _

"_Be like what?" _

_Sunstreaker leaned down and pressed a kiss to his nose. "You know I care about you."_

"_I know." Hot Rod felt his frown deepen._

_Another kiss was placed to his forehead. "I just don't go for romantic slag… you know that."_

"_I know," Hot Rod replied, his tone growing colder. _

"_Fine, be that way," snapped Sunstreaker as he stood all the way back up. He shook his head faintly at Hot Rod. "I'll be back from my crew's mission in a mega-cycle or so. I'll call ya when we dock." Sunstreaker turned and crossed the room. He hit the door release. "I'll bring you energon truffles next time, maybe that'll be romantic enough for you," he said as he slipped out the door with a crooked-looking smile. _

_Hot Rod curled over on himself staring at the door as it slid shut. This affair had been going on for almost a vorn. Always the same… Love and leave. He had only pressed Sunstreaker once on why he resisted a more meaningful relationship. The answer he got remained burned into his processor as well as his spark_. 'I'm already bonded by birth to my twin brother… why would I want to spark bond to anyone else?'

- - - + - - -

Hot Rod angrily tossed the telescope in his lap across the floor of the shuttle. It made a clattering, crashing sound as it hit the nearby wall. He buried his face in his hands not caring in the least that he probably broke the delicate device. For several kliks, he sat quietly sobbing. Sunstreaker was gone, and they had been _what_ to each other? Casual lovers, right? Then why were his memories still so painful?

"I'm such a fragging moron!" he snapped at himself.

Slowly, his backslide into his suppressed pain passed. Hot Rod lifted his head up to gaze at the destroyed piece of equipment.

"I guess I'll just go down."

On the surface, Hot Rod walked down the roadways. Abandoned vehicles, buildings, and corpses lay everywhere. Something terrible had happened here. He came to a stop beside one of the dead inhabitants. He observed how the body was in fact techno-organic and knew that would worry Ultra Magnus. Right, Ultra Magnus… he had shamelessly flirted his way into the commander's berth. Why had he done that? Hot Rod internally scolded himself for his actions as he quickly took samples of various technologies to bring back for analysis. He returned to the shuttle as soon as he was done. The whole place was giving him the creeps, and he wanted to get the frag out of there.

x.X.x

"Spy Shot told me you broke the telescope," said Ultra Magnus as he scanned the datapad containing Hot Rod's report.

"It was an accident. I already told him I was sorry." Hot Rod leaned back in the seat and let his optics focus on the commander. His broad shoulders and distinctive aqua-blue paint were two features Hot Rod enjoyed staring at. What Hot Rod liked most, though, were the refined features of his face. Hot Rod wished he hadn't missed seeing that beautiful face overload the other night. He had tipped over first…

"I appreciate that you apologized, but please try and refrain from breaking equipment if possible," Ultra Magnus replied with a small smile. "Otherwise, you did a very thorough job."

Hot Rod smiled at Ultra Magnus and relaxed further against the back of his seat. "Sure thing, and thanks."

"I may have a bounty mission for you next, but I am still gathering information for it. When I am ready, I will assign it. You are dismissed." Ultra Magnus set the datapad down. Hot Rod sat forward in his chair, getting ready to stand up, when Ultra Magnus spoke again. "Would you like to meet me later for a drink?"

Hot Rod grinned at Ultra Magnus, figuring 'drink' was code. "Yeah. Where?"

"I have some high grade in my quarters, so how about there?"

"Sure."

x.X.x

Hot Rod sauntered into Ultra Magnus's quarters a few kliks past the appointed time. His attention snapped to a table set up with holo-board game and a container of what looked like high grade. "What is all this?" asked Hot Rod.

Ultra Magnus gently guided Hot Rod toward one of the chairs. "My attempt at wooing you a little. We sort of skipped over that the other night," he replied with a gentle smile.

Pausing at his intended seat, Hot Rod felt a flash of confusion. Sunstreaker had never done anything like this for him. He glanced up at the elder mech so clearly intent on wanting to be more than just being casual interface partners.

"All right…" said Hot Rod as he sunk into the chair.

"Ever play Blokus?" asked Ultra Magnus as he settled into the opposing seat. He reached over and poured a small amount of high grade into a container. "It's kind of an older game; I can go over the rules if you like," he said with a friendly smile as he handed the container to Hot Rod.

Hot Rod took the offered drink and stared down at the bright pink liquid glowing in the container between his hands. Sunstreaker used to make fun of couples that would bring gifts for one another or dote on each other. He would say that was love based on bribery.

"Roddy?"

Hot Rod looked up into Ultra Magnus's handsome face. He looked both worried as well as nervous.

"I've played Blokus before. With Kup," he finally replied.

"Oh… okay." Ultra Magnus sunk down in seat a little, the look of worry faded to a more reserved expression as he hit the reset for the board and the glowing image tiles rearranged. "How about you start?"

Hot Rod reached out and clicked on his starting tile. They took turns in awkward silence, while Hot Rod slowly sipped at the strong but tasty high grade. He felt unsure what to make of the situation, being so different than what he expected to happen.

Round one: Ultra Magnus won. Hot Rod frowned and gulped the remainder of high grade in his container down. He sat forward in seat. "I'm rusty. Let's try again," he said, feeling a little buzzed.

Ultra Magnus' somber expression softened. The fine features of his pale face looked so beautiful as his lips curled into a small smile. "Of course."

The board reset, and Hot Rod stared at the glowing tiles intently as he watched Ultra Magnus start the next round. The awkwardness of the silence was soon replaced with an air of rivalry and game play. Hot Rod found himself having… fun. He glanced up at Ultra Magnus after making his final move and winning round 2. "Ha! Got ya this time." He leaned back in his seat and hooked one arm over the back, unintentionally displaying his frame.

"So you did," said Ultra Magnus with a little laugh. The larger mech stood up from his chair and circled over to Hot Rod's side. A large white hand reached out and cupped his chin, then swept a thumb over his lower lip. "You are so beautiful."

Hot Rod held back the urge to baulk at such a compliment. He didn't see himself as beautiful at all. On the surface his shapely frame and custom paint were attractive enough, but on the inside he felt like a monster that left misery and death in its wake… First, his whole team died on his first big mission as a team leader, then Sunstreaker died. There wasn't anything beautiful about that.

Ultra Magnus was the one that looked like he walked right off of one of the old Cybertonian holy buildings. His large strong build and regal-looking face... Primus, he was gorgeous. No wonder he had hit on him the other night.

Hot Rod shifted to stand up and leaned into broad frame. He put on his most coy look, while running his fingers along the shapes of Ultra Magnus' chest. "Are we playing a different game now?" he asked in a low seductive tone.

Ultra Magnus rested his warm hands on either side of Hot Rod's waist. "I am not playing games with you." He bent forward, and soft lips pressed a loving kiss to the top of Hot Rod's helm. "I prefer to be clear with my intentions…" His lowered his head so his lips grazed the side of Hot Rod's helm. "I want you and me to build something lasting," he said in a heated voice against Hot Rod's audio receptor, which sent a shiver over his small frame. "Spoil you with gifts and give you anything you want…"

Love based on bribery.

Hot Rod pushed on Ultra Magnus to let go. He couldn't be sure why, but those words filled him with a sense of dread as well a flash of anger. Sunstreaker had never treated him like this… Without thinking, words flew out of his mouth. "No one can have anything lasting with me. I am bad luck, and anyone I have ever cared about is dead." He wriggled free of the warm hold and took a step back nearly tripping over the chair behind him. He glanced up at Ultra Magnus once he regained his balance to see a hurt look on his face. Hot Rod's spark ached in his chest in response.

"Someone dear to you died?" asked Ultra Magnus tentatively.

Images of Sunstreaker flooded Hot Rod's mind as he dropped his gaze down to the floor. He was so angry with him. There had been no closure. No last chance to tell him he loved him. Not that Hot Rod expected Sunstreaker to have returned those feelings to him. He had wasted all his time and energy on someone that probably lacked the ability to love him back the way he wanted.

A hand on his shoulder broke him free of his thoughts. Hot Rod stared up into the handsome face of someone who had just offered him everything he ever wanted in a relationship. So why did he want to run?

"I can't…I'm sorry…" Hot Rod gave in to the desire to flee. He spun around and bolted from Ultra Magnus' quarters.

Back in his own quarters, Hot Rod curled up on his berth. His own behavior had him confused. He really did like Ultra Magnus. So why couldn't he move past his feelings for Sunstreaker? It all seemed to come back to the lack of closure. So much had been left unsaid and without miraculously going back in time he didn't know how to make it stop hurting in order to move on.

- - - = - - -

_Hot Rod ran up and hugged himself to Sunstreaker. He felt arms lightly wrap around him and hesitantly hug back. _

"_We're in the hall, Roddy," said Sunstreaker in a low voice._

_He stepped back a pace and gave the golden warrior a dark, angry glare. "I thought you were going to die. That monster __Scorponok __—"_

"_Don't even say his name to me." Sunstreaker's optics narrowed to slits. "You have no idea, Roddy. Not a fragging clue. Don't ever mention what happened again, got it?"_

_Hot Rod had never been afraid of Sunstreaker in all the time they had been seeing each other. So when a ripple of fear rolled through him, he took another step back. "Yes."_

"_I don't know why you still bother with me… I'm a lost cause." The larger warrior's posture slumped forward._

Because I love you…_ "Because I care about you." Hot Rod reached out and ran his fingers along Sunstreaker's cheek. _

_A hand whipped out to grab tight hold of Hot Rod's wrist. Sunstreaker pulled it to his lips and pressed a soft kiss the palm of his hand. "I'm glad you care…" He playfully yanked on Hot Rod's arm to close the space between them. "How about a distraction?"_

_Up close Hot Rod could feel warmth radiating from Sunstreaker. "What kind of distraction?"_

"_The kind involving my glossa over your spoiler…" replied Sunstreaker as a feral-looking smile curled his lips. _

_Hot Rod nearly got himself killed trying to save him and in the end it was about interfacing. Nothing more. Couldn't Sunstreaker see how in love Hot Rod was? _

x.X.x

At the start of the next shift, Hot Rod picked up a supply run request. Just a quick jaunt to a nearby planet to get what they needed and head back. Simple. The opposite of the mess he had gotten himself into with Ultra Magnus. The whole ride to and back he tried to think of a way to fix it, to fix himself. Nothing came to mind, though.

Hot Rod did realize that he had to face up to Ultra Magnus. Explain that he wasn't capable of being in a more serious relationship. He wandered the hallways towards the control room after unloading his cargo, continually rewording what he might say to him over and over. Reaching the doorway he was surprised to see Spy Shot sitting at the main terminal all alone.

"Where's the commander?" asked Hot Rod.

Spy Shot almost jumped out of his seat. "Ah! You scared me…"

"Sorry," replied Hot Rod in a flat tone, his apology lacking any real sincerity as he frowned at the scientist. "And Ultra Magnus is _where?_"

"Some bounty thing… escaped convict. Uh…" Spy Shot toggled through a series of screens until he pulled up the file. "That convict. Ar-cee."

"Arcee. She's a level 5," Hot Rod instantly tensed. Level 5 convicts weren't just dangerous, they were considered criminally insane. "He took back up...right?"

"There's only the three us here at the moment, so no," replied Spy Shot.

"Oh right, fraggit." Hot Rod scanned the file and saw the reported location Ultra Magnus must have responded to. "I'm going."

x.X.x

Silently, Hot Rod skirted his way around the set of isolated caves. The report said she was last seen near the cave system, not an ideal situation for trying to catch a level 5 escaped convict. Hot Rod didn't understand why Ultra Magnus decided to do this on his own. He had already checked the shuttle Ultra Magnus had used but found it empty.

The distinct sound of metal on metal in distance finally caught his attention. Hot Rod moved swiftly and quietly toward the sounds. He pressed his back against a large section of rock and slowly peered around the edge.

Several paces away Ultra Magnus struggled with Arcee.

"If you don't kill me, then I will kill you!" yelled Arcee as she lunged forward.

"I won't kill you…" Ultra Magnus managed to grab hold of one her flailing arms.

Weapon drawn and ready, Hot Rod bolted from his hiding place. By the look on both their faces, his arrival on the scene took them by complete surprise. He moved fast enough to press the muzzle of his weapon to the side of her helm. She half turned to look at him with a dark, disturbed-looking smile.

"Do it. Kill me," she said as she stopped struggling with Ultra Magnus, which he took advantage of by grabbing a firm hold on her other arm.

"Don't. Put her in the stasis cuffs… I dropped them somewhere just behind me," ordered Ultra Magnus.

Hot Rod looked over at the large mech. Scratches and deep cuts marred his beautiful form. A prominent cut along his chin was leaking a dribble of mech fluid. A swell of anger rose within Hot Rod… How dare she hurt Ultra Magnus like that? He half-squeezed the trigger of his weapon and the high pitched whirring sound from the power cell charging echoed against the rock walls around them.

Arcee started to laugh manically. "Do it! Do it!"

"Hot Rod!" snapped Ultra Magnus, his voice booming.

He narrowed his optics at her. "I should…" He then glanced at Ultra Magnus. "But I won't." Instead, he went over to pick up the stasis cuffs and then walked back slapping them on her wrists.

Once she was secured, Ultra Magnus kept a firm hold of Arcee leading her to the shuttle with Hot Rod following just behind.

"Please, Magnus," she said in a sweet voice. "Don't take me back there. I killed Jhiaxus … I have no reason to remain alive. _Please_… Do you really hate me so much now? _Magnus_…"

Hot Rod internally cringed at her calling him 'Magnus'. How dare she be so casual with him! On the shuttle, Ultra Magnus remained totally indifferent to her continued pleas to be killed. He watched as the elder mech carefully pushed her into a stasis pod and sealed the cover. Through the small window at the top Hot Rod watched her optics flare then go dark as the power on the pod was initiated, forcing her into a deep stasis.

Ultra Magnus slowly turned around, and without looking at Hot Rod headed toward the front of the transport vehicle.

"Hey!" Hot Rod jogged a couple of steps to catch up and grabbed hold of Ultra Magnus' hand in an attempt to stop him. "You're a mess. I know there's an emergency care kit somewhere around here. Let me clean up some of those cuts." With all his strength he tugged on the larger mech forcing him to stop.

Optics that normally burned with such warmth were now brimming with unspoken pain as they gazed at Hot Rod. "Go back to the base," replied Ultra Magnus in a quiet but commanding voice.

"No," he replied defiantly. Hot Rod's optics narrowed on the elder mech. "_Let me take care of you_." His words felt heavy as they hung in the air between them. He also felt spark start to pulse hard and quiver in its chamber, which was something it had never done before.

"Hot Rod…" replied Ultra Magnus, his tone soft. The larger mech's face suddenly hardened its expression and his posture stiffened, as he appeared to force himself to remain unemotional. "Return to the base. My injuries are not—"

"I'm sorry about the other night," interrupted Hot Rod. "Please don't be upset with me."

Ultra Magnus' shoulders sunk down a little as tension seem to bleed from his form. "I'm not upset with you." The large hand Hot Rod still had in his grasp gave a gentle squeeze. "I know I came on too strong, and I understand why I drove you away."

"No, you _don't_ understand…" Hot Rod dropped his gaze downward, unable to look Ultra Magnus in the face. "Someone told me once that gift giving in relationships is bribery. A way to keep the other person from leaving…"

"Do you believe that?" asked Ultra Magnus quietly.

"I don't know… since that same someone also broke my spark." Hot Rod looked back up at the handsome face now dirty and scratched. "I gave him all I could of myself, and it still wasn't enough."

Suddenly a very pained look crossed Ultra Magnus' face. "I know the feeling." His optics dimmed as he looked back at the stasis pod. "I gave Arcee anything he wanted. I would take him out the finest places I could afford and constantly showered little presents on him. In the end, though, he remained distant and emotionally disconnected. And yet I kept trying anyway, right up until he disappeared."

"He…?" replied Hot Rod softly.

Ultra Magnus turned his gaze back to Hot Rod "Jhiaxus kidnapped him and made him into that creature over there."

"I'm so sorry," whispered Hot Rod. Everything made a lot more sense. Why Ultra Magnus left without back up, why he wouldn't kill her… Hot Rod pulled the hand in his grasp up to his chest in a possessive manner. His spark pulsed hard with desire, and he hoped with every ounce of his being he might be granted a second chance. "I want all those things you offered me before. If… you are still willing to try to have something lasting with me."

Ultra Magnus smiled a little and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his forehead. "I would like that…but let's take our time. I think we each seem have some wounded sparks to tend to as well."

Hot Rod's spark quivered in response to the loving kiss, and he knew Ultra Magnus was right regarding time to heal. He realized that up until now had no concrete reason to move on. Now he felt ready to face his memories and let the pain go if that meant he would have someone to love again…someone that might even love him back.

x.X.x

"_Knock it off," said Sunstreaker as he play-shoved Hot Rod in the berth._

_Hot Rod didn't respond. He remained mute and staring upward at the dingy ceiling above. It had been almost a deca-cycle, and the sounds of his teammates screams were still ringing in his audios. They had _all _died. He was supposed to keep them safe…he had been in charge. He wanted to cry, yell and purge his tanks all at once. Instead he lay quietly beside his lover, who didn't seem to care one wit. _

"_I said, _knock it off_." Sunstreaker moved to sit up. He placed hands on either side of Hot Rod's head and bent down so the only thing in his line of sight was Sunstreaker's face. "You've got to stop beatin' yourself up over it. You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, you followed orders and carried out your mission."_

"Our_ mission." Hot Rod wanted comfort, but that was one thing Sunstreaker lacked any skill in. _

_An exasperated gust of air escaped his lover's intakes. Sunstreaker's brow furrowed as if he were trying to figure out how to deal with Hot Rod. "Okay. I fragging give up. Just tell me how to fix it."_

"_I'm not dented, Sunny. This isn't something that's fixable." Hot Rod dimmed his optics. "Maybe you should just go."_

_Sunstreaker's optics flared. "I'm not going anywhere! There's gotta be something I can do to at least make you feel better."_

_Staring up into Sunstreaker's face, he saw how hard he really was trying to help. "Just lay here with me. Hold me, _not _grope me... And if you have an explanation as to why they are all dead and I'm not―" Hot Rod's vocalizer hitched as he felt his face heat and coolant pool in his optics. Just as he felt himself start to fall over the edge in his mind towards the darkest deepest pit within himself, Sunstreaker did something unexpected. He scooped Hot Rod up in his strong arms while he sat up, tugging him into a tight embrace. _

"_You're alive 'cause I __**need**__ you," said Sunstreaker in a hushed voice._

_Hot Rod glanced up to see the side of his lover's face. Sunstreaker looked dead serious, and he knew that would be as close to 'I love you' as he might ever get. There was something so wonderful and yet sad about that realization. Hot Rod pressed his face into golden armor and let his optics go off. "Thank you," he whispered._

x.X.x

White fingertips swept over his chest plate, lightly tracing the flame pattern. Hot Rod watched his new lover with a quiet intensity as they lay together in his berth. This was the first time in almost an entire mega-cycle that they had a moment alone together.

Bluestreak's strike force had docked their ship for repairs and stayed for some much needed down time. Filing the backlog of reports Bluesteak had accumulated kept Ultra Magnus locked away in his office. It annoyed Hot Rod to no end that he finally stood at the precipice of building a strong relationship only to be pushed apart by circumstance. Unsure of what he could do to get the commander's attention without coming off as whiny or needy, he had turned to his best friend, Springer, via video conference, and Springer suggested he leave a small gift for Ultra Magnus with a note. Only a few cycles earlier Hot Rod had left a small box of energon truffles on the commander's desk when he had stepped away briefly. His note attached read, 'My room, when you finish. -Roddy'.

Soft lips left a gentle kiss on Hot Rod's cheek. This wasn't love based on bribery at all. The gift was simply a token of affection, just like the high grade Ultra Magnus would share with him. One thing he clearly understood now was how relationships took work, and both sides had to put in effort. Otherwise, it would become lopsided like it had with Sunstreaker.

"I'm sorry I haven't had more time for you," said Ultra Magnus in a quiet voice.

"You're here now. That's all that matters to me," replied Hot Rod with a bright smile.

Ultra Magnus' arm rested over Hot Rod's lower torso. They had been lying in his berth for several breems doing nothing more than kissing or lightly touching each other. This had to be nothing less than love, he decided as he felt his spark happily pulse away in its chamber.

"Roddy…"

"Hrm?"

He felt white fingers idly trace circles along his side as Ultra Magnus looked at him with dimmed optics. "I want you to know how much you mean to me. I had no idea I could feel… as content as I do around you."

Hot Rod grinned at those sweet words, which were unprompted and so genuine. Nothing about this relationship seemed forced or difficult. It flowed easily.

"Same here," replied Hot Rod.

"Maybe I am pushing my luck, but…I want you to know—" Ultra Magnus cut himself off as he pressed his lips together tightly for a moment.

"Know?" prompted Hot Rod gently.

Ultra Magnus moved to prop himself up over Hot Rod then leaned forward to place a small kiss to Hot Rod's chin. Those soft lips trailed up and hovered over his as their optics locked in a deep gaze. "I'm very much in love with you."

Hot Rod was sure his spark was going to burst. His whole frame faintly shivered from the power of those words washing over him. Words he never thought anyone would say to him…

Ultra Magnus pulled back and canted his head slightly. "Did I say that too soon?" he asked with worry woven into his deep voice.

"Not at all." Hot Rod reached up to cup Ultra Magnus' face. He felt utterly overwhelmed by intense emotions swirling in him. "No one's ever said that to me before…" he whispered.

A small smile perked up the corners of Ultra Magnus' lips. "I am honored to be the first."

Hot Rod slid his thumb over his lover's bottom lip. "I love you so much I think my spark is gonna explode sometimes… like now."

A laugh echoed from Ultra Magnus' vocalizer as he dipped down to press in for a heated kiss. Hot Rod made sure to part his lips, and their glossa met and entwined between. The unique taste permeated his sensors, and his dermal plating tingled in response. The deep kiss broke, but soft pale lips didn't pull away. Instead they left small butterfly kisses across his face. Hot Rod dimmed his optics and grinned in response.

Each moment he shared with Ultra Magnus seemed to make the pain of his past grow more and more distant. If it hadn't been for his relationship with Sunstreaker, though, he knew his appreciation for Ultra Magnus might not be as strong. Besides, not all his memories of the golden warrior were painful ones. They had been as close as two opposing personalities could get, but what he now had with Ultra Magnus felt much larger than anything he had shared with Sunstreaker. A force so strong he had no choice but to be swept away by it.

Hot Rod wrapped his arms around Ultra Magnus' neck as he smiled brightly. "Say it again."

Ultra Magnus tipped his head to one side as a sublime looking smile crossed his perfect lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
